1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device module and, particularly, to an electronic device module having anti-electromagnetic interference (anti-EMI) efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Oftentimes, electronic devices such as data storage devices need to be detached from enclosures of electronic systems, thereby leaving an opening in the enclosures. The opening may permit electromagnetic interference (EMI), and misdirect the airflow in the enclosure, thereby reducing heat dissipation efficiency. Typically, an extra shield is used to cover the opening. However, the extra shield may increase cost and is prone to being lost, which is inconvenient.